First Move
by baconstateofmind
Summary: Ron tries to get Hermione's attention so sorry I accidentally deleted this!


**Not written a story in ages; I was trying to come up with something new, and this is what I came up with!**

**I tried really hard to get into ron's head. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it really didnt!**

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed or whatever; means a lot to little me. :)**

First Move

I.

First year. Ron's in the common room, looking over at a bushy-haired girl he had just saved from a giant mountain troll. He didn't like to think what would have happened if Harry and Ron didn't discover Hermione and the troll in the girl's bathroom, it made his stomach feel funny, as if someone had punched it and then he ate too much and felt really sick.

Slowly, Ron walks towards her. He feels that he should apologize, or at least say something to his new best friend since they haven't had a proper conversation without bickering. In fact, the last thing he said to Hermione (by accident, of course) was that she had no friends! That was why she was in the bathroom; she was upset by his hurtful comment. So, he knew he should make the first move and say something nice to make her feel better.

Ron stops in front of her, not sure of what to say. Since when did he _ever _apologize? He takes a deep breath, but Hermione cuts him off.

"What is it, Ronald?" She mutters irritably, peering out from behind her book.

"Er...I-I'm sorry for-"

"Sorry for what? Being an insensitive prat? Not realising how loud you were talking about me?"

"I, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't," Hermione says in a patronising tone.

"Fine then!" Ron shouts, before turning away and taking his place by the fire again. _If she wants to hold a grudge, then that's fine with me! She just assumes I'm some idiot! _Ron thinks to himself angrily. He decides that's the last time he will ever try apologising.

II.

Fourth year. Ron is sulking in the Great Hall, looking over at Hermione, with her nose in a book once again. He takes in everything about her appearance, even though he already knows it so well: her uncontrollable mousy brown hair, her big brown eyes, her button nose, her pink lips, and her teeth which didn't seem to be as big or stick out anymore (when did that happen?). He thinks she looks kinda pretty, despite the frown on her face.

He thinks back to the last few years at Hogwarts, and remembers it would be a bad idea to talk to Hermione when she was mad at him, which was one thing he had learned at school: never bother an angry Hermione, or you'll suffer the consequences.

All he had done was try to ask her to the Yule Ball! What's wrong with that? Why did she get all offended? Ok, maybe he worded it wrong, but he was a bit nervous (which he would never, ever, ever admit). He knew she was a girl, he was trying to be smooth (he will _never_ take advice from Fred and George again).

He really did think she would say yes, and they would have a nice time together, but he obviously repulsed her so much she had to lie about having a date! That hurt Ron a lot. He was just trying to get closer to Hermione, and get things going between the two of them. Well, he'll never be doing that again

III.

Fifth year. Ron decides to try hint that he likes Hermione one more time. He got her a bottle of perfume for Christmas, rather than his signature gift of a big bag of Honeydukes' sweets, thinking that perfume is a better present for a girl you like but will never tell anyone about 'cause it's embarrassing to be in love with someone who sees you as a prat.

On Christmas Eve, he feels a bit nervous but exited. He wonders if she will get the hint; probably not, since he spends most of his time either making fun of her or ignoring her.

His kind gesture isn't received the way he plans. Hermione tells him the perfume has a very strange smell. _Doesn't all perfume smell more or less the same? _Ron thought, feeling a little confused. He probably should have smelt it before buying it.

For his Christmas, she gets him a homework planner. Her kind gesture seems to be less romantic and more of a command to get off his lazy butt and do his homework on time.

There's ten Galleons he'll never see again, and that's the last time he is getting a girl a nice gift to symbolise his feelings for her!

IV.

The Horcrux Hunt. Ron as returned to his two best friends after leaving them in a fit of rage and jealousy.

Hermione is staring at him, as though she can't believe her eyes.

Harry told him she missed him. So much that she cried for weeks. Maybe she did like him?

Only one way to find out.

Ron stretches out his arms, with a lopsided grin on his face, hoping that a grinning Hermione will leap into his arms.

Oh, how wrong he is.

She starts hitting him on his torso, chest and face. He prays she won't venture south. She gets her wand out, but Harry manages to calm her down.

They all get ready for bed. Ron is, however, not feeling as angry as he thought he would be. She didn't do anything too drastic! She can't be too angry!

But that doesn't mean he is ever going to make a first move again. All it does is make the woman of his dreams so angry that he fears for his safety!

V.

The Battle of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione have just returned from the Chamber Secrets and caught up with Harry. Ron is trying to get his thoughts straight. He is thinking about the safety of the others in the castle. They managed to get all the under-age wizards out of the battlefield; was anyone else in danger?

Then he remembers the House Elves in the kitchens.

He mentions this to Harry and Hermione.

He sees Hermione sprinting towards him out of the corner of his eye. She practically assaults him with the most passionate kiss he has ever had, knocking the broomstick and basilisk fangs out of his arms. He returns it with as much enthusiasm and love as he can.

Harry manages to bring them down from Heaven to remind them that they are, indeed, in the middle of a war.

Ron bends down to scoop up the dropped items, and shares a secret smile with Hermione.

He knows, from that point on, they were together. Hermione definitely likes him if she is bold enough to make a first move that is so out of character for her! And to think, he always thought that the boy had to do stuff like that to get a girl's attention.

Ron grins to himself. Maybe you don't _always_ need to make the first move to get what you want.

THE END


End file.
